Cap2: Los Herederos Del Amor Y El Conocimiento
by Holmen13
Summary: Hola, este es el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero y lo disfruten


Hay personas que se muestran indiferentes ante otras, te preguntaras ¿Por qué?, otras son crueles ¿Por qué?, también frías ¿Por qué?, son gente que están siempre solas algunos dirán que son insociables pero en realidad ellos sufre un infierno en carne propia al estar en la completa obscuridad y no tener a nadie entones es cuando su corazón se hace de piedra para no demostrar que están sufriendo la mas grande herida que hay la ¡soledad! Ellos ponen un muro para aparentar ser fuertes pero no es más que una falsa mascara.

Tai: ¿Dónde Estamos? – preguntaba Tai sepultado debajo de Tk, Kari y Davis.

Tk: en la sala de computación – le respondió la pregunta a Tai, Tk miro donde estaba Kari bueno era una escena muy comprometedora tanto como Kari y Davis, Davis había caído encima de Kari con el rostro muy cerca del de Kari, ella estaba toda roja pero Davis ni se inmuto ante la escena cosa que Kari era todo lo contrario no podía ni hablar le temblaban las piernas nunca antes había tenido a un chico tan cerca de ella, Tai también estaba rojo pero no de vergüenza si no de celos.

Tai: cuanto tiempo más vas a estar encima de mi hermana Davis – el nombrado giro su cabeza asía atrás para mirar a Tai con esa mirada que a Tai le desagradaba.

Davis: hmp, yo me largo – Davis se levanto y se fue caminando con un paso monótono cuando salio del cuarto Tai poso su vista hacia una agitada Kari toda roja.

Tai: luego hablaremos tú y yo jovencita – Tk estaba entre celoso y sorprendido por como actúo Tai lo único que hizo fue dar una de sus cautivadoras sonrisa.

Cody: ¿regresaron del Digimundo?, y ¿como les fue? ¡Díganos! – Cody y Yolei estaban sorprendidos de que salieran del monitor del ordenador.

Tk: así es Cody, nada de que preocuparerce – todos se levantaron del piso Tai ayudo a Kari ya que todavía estaba algo perturbada, Tk le sonreía a Cody cosa que lo dejo con mas ganas de ir en ese momento Yolei se le puso bruscamente en la cara Tk.

Yolei: yo quiero ir ahora – Tk, Kari y Tai ya tuvieron mucho por un día pero Yolei estaba diciendo una y otra vez que quería ir al Digimundo.

Cody: vamos a dejarlo para otro momento Yolei – Yolei a escuchar lo que Cody había dicho se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y lo quedo mirando con una mirada que daba miedo.

Yolei: ¿Por qué no ahora? Que acaso ¿no quieres ir Cody? – Yolei miraba a Cody esperando una respuesta como adelante vámonos o que estamos esperando pero el pensaba las cosas detenidamente.

Cody: si a mí también me interesa ir, pero creo que debemos ir a nuestras casas nuestros padres se preocuparían demasiado – Tai e Izzy quedaron sorprendidos por como actúo Cody sin duda un chico muy maduro eso era lo que ellos estaban pensaban.

Tai: tienes razón, ya deberíamos irnos – Tai miraba al pequeño Cody, Yolei ya no insistió más.

Izzy: si creo que eso es lo mejor – Izzy miraba a Cody con cierta familiaridad con su niñez.

Tk: iremos después Yolei – Yolei miraba al piso porque ella quería ir ya al Digimundo.

Yolei: no es justo ustedes fueron y yo no – tenia unas lágrimas en los ojos, todos la miraban con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza.

Todos caminaron hasta salir de la sala de computación hasta llegar al pasillo, Izzy volvió corriendo para intentar ir al Digimundo pero cuando vio el monitor la puerta hacia el Digimundo estaba cerrada, en otro lugar se veía a un rubio salir de un galpón y atrás del el un par de chicos con instrumentos musicales, Matt se disculpo y dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer llego a una plaza y ahí vio a sus grandes amigos de infancia.

Tk: M-matt – Tk saludo a su hermano que recién llegaba y Tai su mejor amigo lo saludo con un puñetazo en el hombro.

Matt: perdón se me hizo tarde – Sora salto de unos juegos en donde estaba sentada.

Sora: a pasado mucho tiempo, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos – Sora le regalo una gran sonrisa al reciñe llegado, en otro lugar en un edificio se veía a un chico pequeño juzgando por su estatura practicando kendo en el balcón de su casa.

Cody: el Digimundo me pregunto como será ese lugar – Cody tenia mucho interés por ese lugar, adentro se veía a una pelimorada arreglando un ordenador.

Yolei: mañana sin falta iré al Digimundo – Yolei estaba muy emocionada por ir a ese sitio del que tanto hablan Tk y Kari.

Mama de Cody: ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar? Yolei – Yolei se paro camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Cody.

Yolei: no muchas gracias, me iré pronto – le contesto de la puerta de la habitación de Cody con una gran sonrisa, en otra lugar en una plaza se veía a un chico de mirada fría caminar tranquilamente pensando.

Davis: que are si ellos divulgan mi secreto porque tuve que nacer con estas alas porque no pude tener una vida normal como los demás maldita sea – pensaba y maldecía Davis mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza, hasta que escucho.

Matt: ¡¿Digievoluciono distinto? – preguntaba exaltado el pelirubio, Davis al escuchar que hablaban de el decidió acercarse hacia el grupo.

Tai: si no había visto tal manera de Digievolucionar, Agumon y nuestros amigos no pudieron hacerlo solo él digimon de Davis pudo – Tai miraba al piso mientras hablaba.

Sora: Davis el chico de la escuela de Kari fue al Digimundo – Sora tenía sus brazos puestos en sus caderas.

Tk: Yolei y Cody viven en el mismo edificio que yo y también tienen Digibays nuevos – le dijo Tk Sora algo sorprendido porque todavía no asimilaba de que fueran distintos sus Digibays al de ellos.

Joe: entonces ellos tres son los nuevos niños elegidos – Joe estaba sorprendido de que haya nuevos niños elegidos.

Izzy: al parecer si – le contesto Izzy a Joe.

Sora: pero si ese emperador de los digimons esta atrapando digimons indiscriminadamente ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que nuestros amigos estén a salvo? – preguntaba preocupada Sora al no saber como le iría a Biyomon en el Digimundo.

Kari: recibí un correo electrónico de Mimi desde los Estados Unidos, decía que estaba preocupada por Palmon – en esos instantes todos miraban el piso en silencio hasta que Tai hablo.

Tai: y lo que mas me preocupa es la forma de ser de Davis, el es un niño muy frío y arrogante a mí me cuesta creer que es un niño elegido y lo que mas me preocupa es esa mirada que tiene como si los demás fueran basura sus ojos no trasmiten ni un poco de calor están apagados como si estuvieran muertos – en ese instante Davis había escuchado eso cuando decidió aparecer justo Matt hablo.

Matt: lo que le falta es que alguien le enseñe respeto – Davis se puso contra un árbol cruzo sus brazos y tenia una pierna apoyada en el árbol.

Davis: Tai no es cortes hablar de alguien cuando no esta, y me gustaría que lo intentara rubio oxigenado cara de idiota – Matt se dio la vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso estaba furioso

Matt: con que tú eres Davis Motomiya – ojos azules como el cielo contra ojos marrones apagados casi negros se enfrentaron.

Davis: algún problema con eso muñeca de porcelana – Matt dejo su guitarra en el piso y lo agarro de la camisa a Davis.

Matt: alguien tiene que enseñarte modales imbecil – Davis se soltó del agarre de Matt le dio un golpe en el estomago Matt respondió con un codazo en la cara de Davis, Davis se separo un poco se toco la nariz y vio sangre.

Davis: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Davis estaba furioso le dio una patada en los tobillos desestabilizando a Matt este cae al piso Davis se puso en cima de el y le dio tantos golpes en la cara como le daba la velocidad después de comerse una lluvia de golpes en la cara Matt se lo pudo sacar de encima lo tiro al piso se posesiono arriba él y cuando le estaba por devolver el trato que le dio justo Tai le agarro el brazo derecho Izzy el izquierdo y Joe del pecho sacándolo de encima de Davis.

Tk: Matt tranquilízate tú no eres así – Matt se tranquilizo miro a Davis que le sangraba la nariz puso una cara de triunfador pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sora.

Sora: quita esa sonrisa él también te dio la ostia padre – Matt se todo la cara y vio sangre Davis le rompió el labio de arriba que sangraba y la nariz estaba sangrando tenia un corta abajo del ojo derecho, Kari estaba mirando a Davis se le acerco.

Kari: ten tómalo – Kari le ofreció un pañuelo a Davis para que se limpiara la sangre pero Davis se iba caminando ignorando a Kari como normalmente lo hacia, Tai e Izzy fueron atrás de Davis cuando llegaron vieron a Davis sentado en una banca de la plaza se acercaron a él.

Tai: Davis lo siento esas no eran nuestras intenciones – Davis lo miro a Tai pero su mirada reflejaba esa frialdad que le degustaba a Tai.

Davis: no importa – contesto muy cortante y secamente Izzy se acerco y se sentó al lado de Davis.

Izzy: sabes una cosa Davis, ser niño elegido es la mejor cosa que va a pasar en la vida porque conoces a los digimons que se hacen tus más grandes amigo no lo desperdicies – hablaba Izzy mirando a las estrellas con una sonrisa recordando las aventuras que tuvo con Tentomon.

Tai: Izzy tiene razón Davis únetenos así traeremos paz al Digimundo, veras que no te arrepentirás – Davis se limpio con su remera la sangre alzo su vista asía las estrellas.

Davis: no me interesa su propuesta – se levanto y se marcho Tai e Izzy miraban como se marchaba Davis, ellos volvieron al grupo de la primera generación.

Matt: porque no vamos también al Digimundo amigos – Tai e Izzy quien recién llegaban vieron la cara de Matt y Tai se aguanto las ganas de reírse.

Izzy: pero cuando salimos de la sala de computación la puerta estaba cerrada – Izzy miraba al piso algo triste.

Matt: entiendo, así debe ser – Matt miro el piso también algo triste y preocupado por Gabumon.

Izzy: pero mañana a la sala de computación y revisare la computadora nuevamente – todos miraron a Izzy con cierta esperanza de poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

Tai: yo iré contigo – Tai sonreía mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que había.

Sora: yo también iré – Kari miro a Izzy y asintió como diciendo yo también Tk hizo lo mismo.

Joe: lo siento, yo tengo examen de geografía mañana – Joe estaba triste porque el también quería ver a Gomamon.

Matt: y yo ya no puedo faltar al ensayo de nuestro grupo, perdonen – Matt estaba de la misma forma que Joe.

Tai: está bien iremos nosotros – Tai se puso al frente de Matt.

Matt: si llegan a necesitarme avísenme – Tai lo miro y dijo un si todos se estaban marchando pero antes de irse a Tai se le dibujo una sonrisa zorruna y Kari ya la conocía cuando el hacia eso significaba que iba a molestar a Matt.

Tai: oye Matt que dirían tus fans si se enteraran que un niño te machaco eh – le decía dándole golpecitos leves con su codo en las costillas de Matt y con su otra mano tapándose la boca y sonriendo.

Matt: Tai eres un – todos suspiraron cansados y se marcharon porque sabían que esos dos iban a estar peleando por un buen rato, la noche paso y los chicos salían del colegio Izzy ya estaba en la sala de computación revisando la computadora.

Izzy: savia que iba a estar cerrada – en ese momento llego Yolei Izzy miro que eran Yolei y Cody.

Yolei: ¿Qué haces Izzy? – preguntaba Yolei acercándose a Izzy junto con Cody.

Izzy: perdón entre sin avisar, yo estaba preocupado desde anoche – Izzy estaba mirando a los dos que recién habían llegado.

Cody: si yo no dormir anoche, Izzy quiero que nos lleves al Digimundo por favor – Izzy dejo de mirarlos para volver a mirar el monitor.

Izzy: pero la puerta – antes que terminara de hablar se escucho un sonido se sorprendió al ver que ahora estaba abierta. Izzy: esta abierta – en ese momento llego Kari, Tk, Tai y Sora.

Tai: Hola – saludo Taichi el líder de la primera generación de elegidos, Cody y Yolei le enseñan sus Digibay a Sora.

Sora: ¿eso son los Digibays? – Sora estaba sorprendida vaya que eran distintos que al de ellos.

Tai: son dos de los nuevos tres Digibays que salieron del Digi-Egg, el de Davis es de color azul.

Yolei: ahora si amigos vámonos al Digimundo – Yolei estaba desesperada por ir así que decidieron no hacerla esperar mas y cuando estaban a punto de ir apareció el exprofesor de Tai su peor pesadilla.

Fujillama: vaya eres tu Camilla, ha pasado mucho tiempo – a Tai se le erizo la piel a escuchar esa voz que pensó nunca más volver a escuchar.

Tai: s-señor Fujillama – Tai dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que su peor pesadilla de niñez se acercaba.

Fujillama: ustedes también Tekenouchi e Izumi, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Sora e Izzy miraban con una mega gota tipo anime a Tai por la reacción que tuvo al ver al Señor Fujillama.

Tai: u-usted que esta h-haciendo aquí – Tai se había escondido atrás de Sora al ver que su pesadilla estaba muy cerca, Sora tenia la culpa porque ella siempre ayudaba a Tai cuando el hacia travesuras en el colegio y el señor Fujillama lo atrapaba o cuando no hacia la tarea o algo por el estilo entonce a Tai le quedo esconderse detrás de ella.

Sora: vamos Tai no seas cobarde sal de atrás mío, que ironía y tu emblema es el del valor – le decía despacio a Tai para que los demás no se dieran cuenta que él era un cobarde.

Fujillama: soy asesor del club de computación – Sora y Tai estaban sorprendidos pero Tai no salía de atrás de su linda Sora que lo defendía de niño ante ese monstruo como el le decía.

Sora: usted sabe manejar computadoras – Sora trataba de sacarse de atrás suyo a Tai pero el era muy escurridizo creo que si hubiera una competencia a ver quien se esconde mejor Hatra de alguien él ganaría de eso estaba segura.

Fujillama: claro que no – Sora de lo miro a Tai con unos ojos que daban terror entonces a Tai se le pusieron los ojos llorosos tipo anime.

Tai: no me mires así Sorita – a Tai le temblaban las rodillas todavía se acuerda cuando una vez Sora se enojo con el no pudo caminar por unas semanas y se paso casi todo el verano en el medico por una que otra marca tanto física y mental que le dejo su salvadora de la niñez.

Sora: si no quieres que te deje como la última vez deshazte del señor Fujillama – hablaban tan bajito que nadie a excepción de Izzy se dio cuenta.

Tai: esta bien mi Sorita pero no me golpees – Tai salio temblando de atrás de sora agarro al señor Fujillama y lo empujaba hacia fuera diciendo que necesitaba unos consejos cuando Tk asomo la cabeza Tai ya estaba lejos con el señor Fujillama.

Tk: ya se fueron nos podemos ir – Izzy tenia una mega gota en la nuca tenia los ojos en blanco y con boca abierta mirando como Tai conocido como el chico que tiene el valor hasta para cruzar una reja electrificada se haya acobardado con una mujer y mas sora que tiene el emblema del amor, Sora llamo a Izzy como tres veces hasta que reacciono y se fueron todos al Digimundo.

Yolei: mira mi ropa cambio – Yolei se veía de todo ángulo posible alardeando de su ropa.

Cody: mi ropa también es bonita – Cody se miraba su ropa nueva no entendía como sucedió.

Yolei: todos están de acuerdo en que mi ropa es más bonita – los otros cuatros elegidos los veían con una mega gota en la nuca tipo anime.

Sora: vaya que los nuevos elegidos son distintos a nosotros, tal vez sea porque son distintas generaciones – Kari la miraba muy divertida.

Kari: jaja no hables como gente adulta Sora – Kari cuando termino de hablar dejo salir unas carcajadas por lo que había dicho Sora, en ese momento un Sunimon apareció atacando a Sora que gracias a Tk se salvo pero apareció un Mojyamon utilizo su técnica Bumeran De Hueso iba directamente hacia Kari, Tk estaba tirado en el piso por salvar a Sora del ataque de Sunimon, cuando estaba a punto de darle a Kari apareció Davis que con su Katana la defendió.

Davis: vaya que si es resistente esta Katana – Davis había aparecido en el momento justo, Tk agradecía a dios que Davis aya llegado, pero la sorpresa no quedo ahí el piso se agrieto para después romperse dejando un gran agujero Davis al ver esto empujo a Kari justo a tiempo cayendo él, dentro del agujero se logro sujetar de un pedazo de roca cuando Veemon se acerco ver si estaba bien pero Mojyamon le lanzo su ataque haciendo que caiga, Davis trato de agarrarlo pero fue inútil porque el también empezó a caer cuando estaba cayendo vio que había un digimon y era el mismo que le había clavado su Katana en la cabeza baya que era duro de matar ese Trimogemon este los atrapo con su pata y los arrastro hacia el fondo del agujero llegando a la oscuras profundidades también desparecieron el Sunimon e Mojyamon.

Kari: ¡DAVIS! – Kari había gritado el nombre de Davis desesperada.

Izzy: hay que ayudarlo, es nuestro deber como niños elegidos – todos aceiten la que no muy convencida estaba era Yolei que todavía no se olvida de lo que le había dicho Davis pero tan mal tipo no era porque los ayudo, ellos se van caminando asía el bosque.

No paso mas de una hora cuando Davis se despierta cuando se da cuenta estaba atrapado por una esposas en sus piernas y muñecas quedando suspendido en el aire si no fuera poco era en un acantilado que estaba atrapado.

Ken: ¿ya estas despierto? – Davis mira hacia arriba pero no pudo ver mucho porque el sol estaba atrás de esa persona.

Davis: ¿Quién eres? – el sujeto se movió un por para que lo pueda ver mejor.

Ken: no pensé que podía atraparte tan fácilmente, esperaba que fueras más duro de roer, me decepcionas – Ken hablaba con ese aire de superioridad que tiene entonces Davis se enfurece.

Davis: ha que mierda estas jugando imbecil – Ken entro a reír como lunático por la actitud de Davis.

Ken: pero que malos modales tienes, mira no estas en posición de nada – Ken suena sus dedos en un chasquido y al frente de Davis se gira un pedazo de piedra dejando ver a Veemon y un aro maligno acercándosele.

Davis: Digievoluciona Veemon – Davis miraba a Veemon como esperando que Veemon Digievolucione.

Ken: pides mucho, no puedes hacer nada sin esto o ¿si?, estas perdido – en las manos de Ken estaban el D-3 y la Terminal-D de Davis.

Davis: maldito tramposo – mientras tanto los otros elegidos caminaban por el bosque hasta que los digibays de Cody y Yolei empezaron a sonar ambos sacaron su digibays de sus bolsillos.

Cody: ¿Qué significa esto?, el digibays funciona – estaba viendo que su D-3 estaba teniendo una reacción ha algo.

Tk: pues nosotros no vemos ninguna reacción en nuestro digibays – Tk estaba muy confundido porque su digibay no captaba nada.

Sora: en los nuestros tampoco – los digibays de Kari e Izzy tampoco reaccionaban, Biyomon y Tentomon se miraron, los dos asienten e forma de afirmación.

Biyomon: creo que fue causado por eso – ella miraba a Tentomon.

Tentomon: ¡si!, definitivamente debe ser eso – cuando Sora e Izzy los escucharon los miraron muy confundidos.

Biyomon: deprisa síganos – caminaron un rato por el bosque cuando todos vieron la pirámide maya.

Izzy: eso es – no pudo terminar ya que Cody termino lo que él empezó.

Cody: es como la pirámide maya – todos subieron las escaleras luego se adentraron por adentro hasta llegar a un cuarto que habían otras escalera y ahí arriba como dos clases de mesas pero de piedra.

Biyomon: mira eso Sora – Biyomon le señalo hacia arriba en donde estaban las mesas de piedras, Sora miro a donde Biyomon le señalaba.

Sora: eso, es Digi-Egg – todos suben las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaban los Digi-Egg cuando estaban arriba afrente de los Digi-Egg.

Cody: miren esta reaccionando a este Digi-Egg – Sora al ver mejor el Digi-Egg se asombro mucho al ver que era el Digi-Egg del amor.

Sora: es el Digi-Egg del amor – se puso al frente del Digi-Egg.

Izzy: y este es el del conocimiento – Izzy camino un poco hasta ponerse al frente del Digi-Egg del conocimiento, Sora e Izzy se miraron luego trataron de levantarlos pero no pudieron entonces recuerdan cuando Tai les dijo que Davis había levantado el Digi-Egg del valor entonces les piden a Cody y Yolei que lo intenten ambos se ponen al frente de cada Digi-Egg y lo levantaron en ese momento salieron dos luces de donde antes estaban los Digi-Egg.

Kari: los levantaron – estaba sorprendida paso lo mismo que con Davis, las luces salieron dos Digimons poniéndose al frente de Cody y Yolei.

Hokmon: hola mi nombre es Hokmon, te estaba esperando que vinieras Yolei – Hokmon se presento muy educadamente ante Yolei.

Yolei: bueno es que yo – estaba muy nerviosa viendo a Hokmon.

Armadillomon: eh dormido largamente, fuiste tú quien amablemente me despertó, mi nombre es Armadillomon – Cody y los demás estaban muy sorprendidos por ver a esos dos digimons.

Hokmon: y ahora Yolei pelearemos juntos ¿de acuerdo? – Yolei miro hacia otro lado y dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

Yolei: espera un momento, yo no puedo pelear gracias – Hokmon se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Hokmon: ay caramba, ese si es un problema – Sora la miraba con una gran sonrisa se le acerco a Yolei y puso sus dos manos en el Digi-Egg que sostenía Yolei.

Sora: una vez escuche a una chica llamada Mimi decir las mismas cosa, dijo que odiaba las peleas, que no quería ver lastimado a nadie, también sentía lo mismo pero llegara el día en que te sentirás feliz de haber conocido a los digimons y de vivir emocionantes aventuras con ellos por eso es que te digo que no debe dudarlo – ah Yolei las palabras de Sora le entraron en los mas profundo de su ser.

Yolei: las manos de Sora están tibias – pensaba la heredera del amor, Cody miraba el piso en eso se la acerca Izzy.

Izzy: ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú acerca del Digimundo? Cody – Cody lo miro a Izzy para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

Cody: ¿Qué pienso?, no se que decir acabamos de llegar, eh pensado mucho pero las ideas aparecen en mi mente una y otra vez siempre a gran velocidad, hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber – Izzy al escuchar eso se alegro bastan, poso su mano en el hombro de Cody.

Izzy: tienes una mentalidad curiosa ¿no es así Cody?, justo como lo esperaba – Cody lo miro a la cara y no entendía.

Cody: ¿mentalidad curiosa? – Izzy le dijo que cualquier cosa que quisiera saber que solo le preguntara a él ye que desde ese día serian compañeros.

Hokmon: muy bien, Yolei Cody griten Digievolucionen – en ese momento ambos gritaron Digievolucionen.

Hokmon: Hokmon Armordigivol Ah ¡Holsmon! El poder del amor – Yolei miraba estupefacta por como había cambiado Hokmon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armordigivol Ah ¡Digmon! El conocimiento profundo – Yolei se subió encima de Holsmon y prendieron vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Davis.

Pero cuando llegaron pudieron ver a un chico desconocido para ella que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y muy cansado con varias cortaduras de espada nada de muerte pero si dolorosas llegaron los demás y uno que estaba en pie era Davis pero su espada era de color rojo sangre que ellos recuerden la espada no tenia ese color.

Davis: tu primer error fue tratar a personas mejores que tú como basura y tu segundo gran error fue hacerme enojar – cuando dijo lo último corrió para clavarle la Katana pero escucho una voz que lo detuvo.

Kari: BASTA DAVIS, no vale la pena – Davis miro atrás de él que estaban todos los elegidos hasta salvaron a Veemon de la roca donde estaba él cuando se dio vuelta junto con Kari el emperador saco una mini Katana de su pierna y estaba dispuesto a atravesar a Kari pero justo Davis se puso al frente de Kari protegiéndola con su cuerpo, en ese momento Ken salto hacia arriba que justo se subió a un Devidramon y se fue del lugar, Davis cae arrodillado mientras veía como lo había atravesado esa Katana cayo boca abajo en el piso escupiendo sangre la Katana no había atravesado un punto vital pero la perdida de sangre si era grave la Katana había atravesado su hombro derecho.

Kari: ¡DAVIS! – Kari grito a todo pulmón mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, Sora e Izzy estaban estáticos por la situación pero cuando vieron Tk corrió a ayudar a Davis Izzy hizo lo mismo.

Tk: mierda esto pinta podidamente mal – Tk agarro el mango de la espada y se la empezó a extraer cosa que Davis gritaba por el dolor, Cody y Yolei se tapaban los oídos por los gritos tan aterradores de Davis, Izzy sostenía a Davis para que no se moviera cuando saco la Katana, el agujero que tenia empezó a sanar recreando la carne a nivel celular cosa que dejo sorprendidos a los dos jóvenes pero la herida seguía abierta, Sora a quien le enseñaron los primeros auxilios sabia como coser a una persona, Yolei quien tenia en su mochila una caja de primeros auxilios se la dio a Sora, ella la abrió era perfecto tenia todo lo que necesitaba empezó a coser la herida Davis gritaba era muy doloroso cuando termino de coser tanto la herida de la espalda y la del pecho pasaron dos horas de gritos de parte de Davis, Kari quien se sentía una inútil enzima que le salvo la vida no había echo nada entonces le pidió a Sora que la dejara vendar a Davis, ella lo vendo con un poco de rubor ya que él cuerpo levemente marcado de Davis la hacia ruborizarse cuando lo estaba vendando vio en su espalda cicatrices pero eran como si lo hubieran dado de latigazos cuando ella toco una herida después de terminar de vendar a Davis este se paro muy rápido porque ella había tocado una cicatriz pero se volvió a caer por la perdida de sangre.

Izzy: será mejor que no te muevas has perdido mucha sangre – Izzy recostó a Davis en el piso poniendo su chaqueta como almohada para Davis, en un lugar apartado del grupo se ve al Emperador De Los Digimons con todo el torso vendado por la pelea con Davis esta furioso.

Ken: ¡Maldita Escoria!, como se atrevió a lastimar al soberano del Digimundo, ve Trimogemon, Sunimon y también Mojyamon – Ken estaba furioso con sus manos apretaba con mucha fuerza el poya brazos de su asiento, con los elegidos Davis ya podía controlar mejor su cuerpo.

Davis: mejor me voy – Davis empezó a caminar pero cuando dio unos pasos se escucho una explosión cuando se dio vuelta vio tres digimons.

Yolei: Hokmon, ¡Digievoluciona! – Hokmon asiente, Yolei apunto su D-3 hacia Hokmon.

Hokmon: Hokmon Armordigivol Ah ¡Holsmon! El poder del amor – Holsmon salio volando para luchar contra Sunimon.

Cody: es hora de luchar Armadillomon – este asiente entonces Cody apunto su D-3 hacia Armadillomon salio una luz amarilla que cubrió a Armadillomon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon Armordigivol Ah ¡Digmon! El conocimiento profundo – el Trimogemon hizo un agujero para hacer una pelea subterránea, Digmon lo siguió cuando Trimogemon llego a un túnel ya estaba Digmon, este uso su técnica ¡Taladro De Oro! Cuando su técnica impacto contra Trimogemon el aro maligno se rompió y volvió a la normalidad, mientras tanto en el exterior Holsmon estaba luchando contra Sunimon uso su técnica ¡Impulso Especial! Haci quebrando el aro maligno, de la nada Mojyamon ataco a Davis con su hueso pero justo antes de que lo golpee el D-3 de Davis brillo haciendo que Veemon Digievolucione a Flamedramon, este detuvo a Mojyamon dándole un puñetazo que lo mando contra unos árboles haciendo que varios se rompan al impactar contra ellos, Flamedramon estaba a punto de usar su técnica pero por alguna extraña razón volvió a ser Veemon, Mojyamon esta furioso se lanzo contra Veemon este cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe pero nunca lo sintió al abrir los ojos estaba Davis atravesando a Mojyamon justo en la parte del corazón, Mojyamon trato de darle con su bumeran pero al tratar de moverse la espada de Davis lanzo una onda eléctrica que hizo que el digimons grita de dolor y caiga sobre sus rodillas cuando este retiro su Katana estaba toda roja y alrededor de esta se veía los rayos de electricidad que largaba la espada en ese momento el Mojyamon desapareció, todos veían la escena horrorizados Davis había matado a un digimon y lo peor aun no tenia ni remordimiento.

Davis: estamos a mano ahora Veemon – Davis miro a Veemon con sus ojos muerto que parecían mas blancos que marrón.

Izzy: ¡NO TENIAS PORQUE MATARLO! SOLO ESTABA SIENDO CONTROLADO – Izzy estaba furioso casi se diría que estaba a punto de golpear a Davis.

Davis: no me confundas con ustedes, yo no tengo porque se misericordioso porque estaba siendo controlado a mí me da lo mismo – Davis le hizo una seña con al cabeza Veemon para que lo siguiera y se fueron del grupo de los elegidos, cuando Veemon miro los ojos de Davis estos por primera vez para él reflejaban tristeza.

Tk: imperdonable no lo perdonare nunca lo are – Tk estaba apretando tan fuerte los puños que sus uñas rasgaron la palma de su mano haciendo que de esta caigan unas gotas de sangre.

Sora: pero que cosa tan cruel que acabo de hacer – Sora miraba como Davis se perdía en la obscuridad del bosque.

Yolei: l-lo m-mato – Yolei tenia la mirada perdida todavía no asimilaba como Davis podía ser tan cruel.

Cody: maldito no había necesidad de matarlo – Cody miraba al piso furioso, él a pesar de recién conocer a su digimon él nunca haría algo así.

Kari: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Kari tenía la mirada en el bosque donde hace minutos había desaparecido Davis, todos se iban caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la televisión que los regresaría a su mundo todos se despidieron de sus amigo pero Armadillomon, Hokmon, Patamon y Gatomon los siguieron a su mundo.

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic espero le aya gustado y hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
